


in between night and dawn

by goldfyshie927



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Humor, Street Racing, Undercover Missions, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: Korra has to go undercover to take down Amon's criminal empire. Her only way in? As a new on the scene street racer and Asami Sato's new friend. Will her feelings get in the way of what she must do to protect Republic City? Will Asami find out the truth of who Korra is? Will Bolin ever get a girlfriend? Is Mako as pointless as ever? Only time will tell.Rated M for language, future depictions of violence, sex, drinking
Relationships: Asami/Korra, Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami, Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“Chief said she has an opening for you,” Senna said, setting a stack of files on Korra’s desk. “Five minutes?” 

Korra nodded, then stood, looking at her watch. She had 5 minutes to get ready for her meeting. She wasn’t about to disappoint. She walked briskly to the restroom, ignoring the way Tarrlok muttered under his breath at her as she passed his desk. “Stuck up bitch.” Mako laughed. These two had been harassing her ever since she made Detective. It only got worse over the last couple of months. She didn’t trust them. More than once she’d overheard their questionable conversations about how they treated suspects, evidence, and their cases. They cut corners and weren’t ashamed to take the easy way out when they needed to but they got results and that was what President Raiko was looking for. She’d never had enough proof to do anything with. The one time she’d tried to go over their heads to Lin, she’d been chewed out for not backing up her squad and the two of them had never let her live it down. Korra knew Lin’s hands were tied because Mako and Tarrlok were Raiko’s golden boys and essentially untouchable.

Korra kept moving, pretending not to hear. They wouldn’t - couldn’t - rattle her. Her entire career hinged on this chance. Entering the quiet bathroom, she looked underneath the stall doors to see if she was alone. When she confirmed that she was, Korra leaned against the sink and took a deep breath, expelling it slowly. Her hair was neat this time, her shirt pressed. She’d gotten better at meeting Chief’s expectations. No stains, no wrinkled pants. “Korra, you’ve got this. You have a solid plan. It’s your chance to run a task force and you’re more than qualified.” 

Her blue eyes widened at the thought of finally being the one to call the shots, to put her asshole coworkers in their place, and being the one who would finally bring Amon down. She could break him, tear down the diseased empired he’d built, and make the city feel safe again. She smiled, then straightened her shirt, dropping her smile for a neutral mask. It was time.

Korra knocked lightly on Chief Beifong’s door, waiting for her brusque “ _Come in_.” She didn’t answer right away and in those few moments, Korra swore that the Chief tortured her on purpose. She’d been trying to get this meeting for weeks, now it was here and she was being forced to stand outside like a puppy waiting to be let in. 

“Come in,” she finally heard Chief Beifong say sharply. She hurriedly pulled the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside. 

Lin’s back was to the door, a phone pressed to hear ear, and she spoke rapidly to someone on the other end. She turned swiftly, gesturing to Korra at the chair in front of her desk, her eyebrows furrowed together in irritation. After barking out a few orders, she placed the phone back in the receiver forcefully, then sat and wrote out a couple notes in silence. Korra moved to stand behind the chair awkwardly, her hands clasped behind her back. After a few more moments of silence, she decided she’d rather look brave (and possibly dumb) than weak and cleared her throat lightly. 

“Chief,” she began. Lin looked up at her sharply. Her courage wavered but she forced herself to meet Lin’s eyes. She had no reason to be afraid of her. “I’m here to talk to you about my plan for the task force on Amon’s case.” 

“I know why you’re here. Sit down for god’s sake,” Chief said, dropping her pen and gesturing again to the chair, exasperation clear on her face

Korra sat.

“Do you know why we haven’t moved forward with the task force?” Lin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Korra nodded. “Up until last week, we weren’t even sure Amon was the one behind the attack at the Navy base. We needed something solid to tie him to the bomb that was left on the aircraft carrier.” 

Lin leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. “That’s right. It’s a messy situation. Amon is slippery. We know he’s been bleeding into every criminal enterprise for years. But finding the ties have proven difficult, as you know. It’s become political. His truly legitimate business ties to Future Industries make him all the more slippery; President Raiko doesn’t want us digging too far because they have a lot of government contracts.” 

Korra could have cursed. President Raiko was a mother fucker with no backbone. She frowned, then sat up straighter. “That’s exactly why I wanted to meet with you about this task force. You know I’ve been working these cases for the last few years. I’ve had some near breaks. Finding his ties to the bomb was what we needed to start moving forward.” She leaned forward. “I think at this point we have enough to trace all of these terrorist attacks to him, if we have someone on the inside.” 

Lin raised her eyebrows. “You have a contact on the inside I’m not aware of?”

Korra shook her head. “No, it needs to be one of our own. Someone who can keep following these leads to where they need to go, take him down from the inside out.” 

Chief Beifong hummed as she thought through Korra’s suggestion. “Who and what do you suggest?” 

This was what excited Korra. The chase. She’d loved being a beat cop for this reason - follow the trail of someone you knew was guilty and take them down. “Me.” 

Lin laughed dryly. “Pardon?”

Korra fought down the urge to snap at Lin and forced herself to stay on track. “Yes. Recently we caught wind of an underground street racing ring being run by one of Amon’s higher ups, someone who goes by the nickname ‘The Lieutenant.’ He’s as slippery as Amon but in an unrelated sting, we were able to bring in a lot of these street racers and enough copped up to what was going on. I’m a capable driver.” Korra prayed no one had seen her trying to drive one of the department motorcycles in an attempt at practice. Lin certainly hadn’t. “I could get into these races from the bottom, find out what we need to, play the long game if need be.” 

Chief pursed her lips, tapping thoughtfully on her armrest, and thought for a long, drawn out minute. “And who do you think would be a good mark? Who could get you where you need to be?”

“Asami Sato.” 

This got Lin’s attention in a way nothing else Korra said had. “Asami Sato?” she echoed. “Heiress to Future Industries?” 

Korra shrugged. “Turns out she’s one of their most prized street racers.” She spent the next few minutes outlining her ideas, explaining how few resources she’d really end up needing if everything went according to plan. She’d done extensive research, planned out each and every move meticulously. She was confident that things would go exactly as she needed to as long as she had the Chief to back her up. 

Lin stood after Korra wrapped up, pressing a button on her phone to speak into the speakerphone. “Senna, send Mako and Tarrlok in.” 

Korra tried not to react but her stomach dropped. 

The door opened and the two of them sauntered in, taking a seat on Chief’s couch as if they owned the place. Just being in the same room as them made her skin crawl. Mako put his feet up on the coffee table as he eyed Korra, a sloppy grin on his face, before he turned towards Lin. “What’s up Chief?”

Lin walked across the room and pushed his foot off her coffee table with her own boot. “Jesus Christ, you two are a mess.” 

Korra suppressed a smile.

“We’re starting a task force against Amon. Korra will be heading it up. I expect you two to run point, be there for whatever she needs. As senior detectives, your experience will be crucial but she’s put together a solid plan and I’m confident that we can start moving forward with the legal case when all of this is wrapped up.” 

Tarrlok didn’t even bother hiding his disgust. “She’s only been detective for 6 months, Chief. She’s not ready for this type of responsibility. You know I’m the right man for the job.” Mako nodded and began to protest but Lin held up a hand. 

Lin shook her head. “No, I have a good feeling about Korra’s plan. And you know we’ve been working these cases long enough. It’s time to make our move. So listen up.” She leaned against her desk and looked at Korra, nodding slightly. “Let’s get these two up to speed.”

* * *

Korra walked through her apartment door that night, exhausted but grinning. The smile hadn’t left her face the rest of the day as she’d worked in one of the larger conference rooms, getting her task force together and making sure everyone was on board with the plan. She knew she had some solid back-up on the team, even without Mako and Tarrlock’s help. They’d glowered in the corner, making snide comments and rolling their eyes at her. They would be dead weight but it wasn’t going to faze her. It was enough for her to know she was leading things for once and that Lin trusted her with this. If she could break this case… no, _when_ she broke the case, it would change everything - for her, for Republic City, for everyone. 

Leaning against her kitchen counter, she flipped through her files until she came to the one about Asami Sato. She pulled her picture from the file, holding it, studying it. She was beautiful, that much was true. Clear green eyes. Long black hair. And a mouth that Korra couldn’t stop staring at. But there was corruption in her - Korra knew it. She was part of this ugly mess and Korra wouldn’t spare a pretty face.

Korra set the picture down, giving it one last glance, then moved to stand at the large window overlooking her beloved Republic City. A light rain started to streak the glass blurring the lights of the city as the storm got heavier and she sighed. Excitement filled her veins as she listened to the heavy lull of the raindrops. This was what she was born for. The hunt, the chase, making things right again, bringing balance to the dark and light she saw out there in the world. And she couldn’t wait to get started. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Korra groaned and set her gun down. It felt weird to be going out without it but she knew if anyone found it on her, it would be hard to explain. It was police standard issue, not a flashy weapon that she could pass off as her own. 

Pema smiled at her sympathetically. “You’ll be fine. You won’t even need it.” 

Korra smiled back tightly, then nodded. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m not ready for this.” She gasped as Pema’s hand flew up and hit her shoulder lightly. “What the fuck!” 

“I’ve been working with you for 5 years. I can count on one hand the number of cops who work as hard as you, who are as honest, and who are as capable. Believe me. You’re ready. You’ve worked your ass off,” Pema said earnestly. 

Korra couldn’t help the small smile as she rubbed her arm. “Jesus. Did you start working out again?” 

They laughed together before focusing in again on the task at hand - meticulously cataloguing all of her things.. Korra was checking her equipment into the precinct, along with boxes of memorabilia of her time at the Academy for safe keeping. There couldn’t be a single thing that could trace her back to her job as detective. If she was going to befriend Asami, she had to live the part of a reckless motorcycle racer. She couldn’t risk being caught. Amon was ruthless and wouldn’t take mercy on someone he felt had betrayed him, especially not an undercover cop. A few hours passed as the two of them completed her forms and logs and then Pema was going through some last minute backup details. 

“Just remember, if you need backup at any point, you can hold the pound button on your phone and it’ll ring through to the encrypted line. You don’t even need to say anything - your location will instantly be tracked and traced. We’ve got you. You can trust us,” Pema reminded her. 

Nodding, Korra stood and rubbed her neck. “Guess I should get going.” 

“Take ‘im down Korra,” Pema said seriously. “Republic City depends on it.”

* * *

More than anything, Korra wanted this to be easy. She hoped that things would go according to plan. Logically, nothing would always work the way she hoped. People made decisions on the fly, emotions got in the way, and there was always the need to adjust but damnit if Korra didn’t hope for everything to go smoothly tonight. Even if the rest of the plan had to be improvised, she wanted one good night. 

Tonight, she was foregoing competing in the races, choosing instead to head to one of the bigger races happening on the outskirts of the industrial side of town. She had the best chance of running into Asami there. Asami was basically a celebrity in these circles, beloved daughter of the wealthiest tech genius out there. She had to know what he was involved in. It didn’t make sense for her to be ignorant to it. But anything was possible. Korra climbed into the car she was loaned, a sporty, growly, beast of a thing that went way faster than she was comfortable with but it fit who she was supposed to be. 

The leather seats were comfortable, ambient colored lighting dimly illuminating the interior, and she took a few minutes to get acquainted with the inside of the car - how to play music effortlessly, how to shift, adjust the seats, anything that could give it away that it wasn’t her car if she wasn’t careful. She grew more comfortable with it and eventually pressed the ignition button, appreciating the sound of the engine roaring to life before settling into a bassy purr. It would definitely make do. For the first time all night, she smiled. This would be easy. She believed it would and that was enough. 

Korra flew through the rain dampened streets, her tires squealing as she took corners way too fast. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she drove, playing her plan over in her mind. Tonight she’d make contact with Asami. She would find her at the races, strike up conversation, and then become a familiar face at the races. Once she was in Asami’s good graces, she could start with the real work. But this part, the part where she found her way into Asami’s circle, required a careful touch. If she was too pushy about initiating a friendship, Asami might become skittish. Too aloof and she would lose interest. 

Soon enough, Korra found herself turning onto the street that would lead her to the races. She could hear the crowd from here, engines revving and music playing loudly. She wondered how they could get away with it. It was hardly easy to ignore the cacophony coming from the next block. As she pulled close, her eyes widened. Neon lights lit up the street, coming from the buildings on either side as well as the undercarriages of the cars that lined the curbs. People were moving through the crowd, drinking from full bottles of liquor, placing bets, some fighting, some making out. Music poured from unseen speakers, spurring people on in their various activities. The atmosphere was electric and Korra couldn’t resist the twinge of regret at taking it down. If she wasn’t in charge of enforcing the law, she could see the appeal in this experience. 

Korra pulled into an empty spot just off the main road, letting her engine idle for a few moments as she tried to calm her breathing. 

“This is just another girl you have to charm. You know how to make friends. So go make a damn friend.” 

She shut her eyes tightly, then opened them, checking her reflection in the rearview mirror. She hoped she looked the part in her fitted leather jacket, dark jeans, and sneakers. She’d met girls while wearing worse outfits, but she knew Asami was probably a different brand than she was used to. “This is as good as it’s gonna get,” she whispered before turning her car off and pushing the door open. 

As she breathed in the night air, she felt another smile crossing her face. It was just a lot of fun; something Korra hadn’t experienced in a while. Part of her was glad she could take it down a few notches and relax a bit. It wouldn’t be like going to a real party, sure, but she could get a couple of drinks, watch the races, and have a bit of a good time while she scoped the scene for Asami. She stopped by a makeshift bar at the street corner and ordered a drink, people watching as she waited. Everyone seemed to know everyone here which made Korra nervous. Surely that couldn’t be the case. It was just the air of familiarity - everyone came to every race so they were bound to recognize each other at some point. 

As the bartender handed her her plastic cup and she took a sip, someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Haven’t seen you around before.”

Korra nearly choked on her drink as she turned. A stocky guy with messy black hair stood in front of her with a goofy smile on his face. “Er - well, I haven’t been here before,” she admitted with a smile. 

He nodded. “I didn’t think so. I would have recognized you.” He asked for a drink before leaning against the bar and gesturing towards the crowd. “I know everyone here.” 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Everyone?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Well… not everyone but I recognize most people.”

“Funny. I was just thinking that I felt like the odd man out here,” Korra said, taking a sip and looking at the man over the edge of her cup.

“God, where are my manners?” he suddenly said, thrusting his hand out. “I’m Bolin.” 

“Korra,” she replied with a laugh, shaking his hand. “I  _ am _ new around here. Just moved to Republic City.” 

Bolin drank his drink in one gulp, then ordered another as Korra stared in awe. “Well, I’m here to show you around. Also to make sure you’re… you know... “ He held his wrists together and Korra looked at him in confusion.

After a few seconds Korra asked, “Make sure I’m what?” 

Bolin sighed. “You know.  _ Not a cop _ ,” he finished with a whisper. 

Korra almost spit her drink out, coughing as it went down the wrong pipe. “I’m not a cop,” she insisted, sputtering. “I actually came to try and join the races.” 

Bolin laughed loudly. “I’m sure you’re not. It’s just protocol. These races aren’t exactly on the right side of the law if you know what I mean.” His drink came out then, plus one, which he pushed towards Korra. 

Korra nodded, taking the glass and tipping it towards him. “Cheers.” 

Bolin waved, gesturing for her to follow. “I’ll show you the ropes kid,” he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “Just gotta frisk you first.” 

Once again, Korra struggled not to choke. “I… don’t know how I feel about that,” she rasped, wiping her mouth. 

Bolin shrugged. “It’s just what’s required. I don’t make the rules. I just keep them. But honestly, you can leave if you want. Or I can get someone else from my team to do it. Totally up to you. We just gotta make sure everyone is clean around here, on the up and up so to speak.” He jerked his head towards a small group of people milling around casually. Every so often one would wander away to confront someone who was getting too rowdy, check in on a new face, or shut down a fight. She realized that even though the event seemed casual and thrown together, it was well orchestrated and more secure than she had planned on. 

Korra took a minute to weigh her options. There was nothing on her that could implicate her, no weapons, badges, ID, or otherwise. She was well trained in self defense. Squaring him up casually, she decided she could take him down and get away if he turned out to be lying about what his role was. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

She followed him through a door just off the main road, into a small room, feeling nervous as she went. She regretted that last drink - the alcohol was dulling her nerves a bit, making it harder to pay attention. But Korra forced herself to focus up as Bolin asked her to stop and lift her arms. 

“Promise, I’ll be quick.” Bolin kept his word. He brushed his hands along her arms, shoulders, down her torso and legs quickly, patting her waistband and pockets as he went. He asked her to remove her jacket so he could check the pockets as well before handing it back to her. “You’re good,” he said seriously, then winked. 

Korra sighed. “Thanks. God I thought for sure you’d find something on me even though I knew nothing was there. Has anyone ever told you you’re intimidating?”

Bolin let out the biggest laugh. “That’s why they hired me, but truth is I’m just a big ol’ softy,” he said, pulling her in and giving her a noogie. Korra could not believe this man existed. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” he said, releasing her from his arms. “The race is about to start.”

Korra downed the rest of her drink and followed him out the door. “Let’s do this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Korra followed Bolin who insisted they stop by another makeshift bar for a couple of drinks before showing her around. She was determined to go slow with this one. She needed to be sharp, her attention everywhere at once instead of at the bottom of the cup. But the energy of the races sank into her skin. There were tussles here and there but for the most part, people were celebrating, laughter and loud conversations rising in waves over the music. The atmosphere was energetic, electric, and she just wanted to take a few minutes to soak it in and let herself go. Korra stopped for a minute to watch someone dance in the middle of a small crowd. The music increased in tempo and she couldn’t resist swaying her hips a bit to the beat while she sipped at her drink. 

After a couple of minutes, she realized Bolin was nowhere to be found so she hurried in the direction she’d last seen him go. As she muscled her way through the crush, she tripped over someone’s boot and half of her drink fell from her cup onto the jacket of the woman in front of her. She yanked it back, holding it close to her body before apologizing profusely. 

“Fuck, watch where you’re going,” the woman said, reaching behind her to pull her wet shirt and jacket from her body. “Jesus.” 

Korra stared as the woman turned. She was very beautiful and very irritated: gray-green eyes set in an angular face with strong eyebrows and a small freckle just below her right eye. The woman narrowed her eyes at Korra as she looked her up and down, then lifted an eyebrow as she focused on Korra’s face.

“I’m really sorry,” Korra said again. “I tripped over… something.” She pointed behind her. “I’ll pay to have your jacket cleaned.”

The woman’s mouth twitched into a smile, before she leaned in close. “Damn right you will.”

Korra couldn’t believe her nerve. She straightened to her full height, meeting the woman’s eyes, annoyance swelling in her chest. “Excuse me?” She found herself prepared to square up as the woman continued to stare her down, her half smile growing into a full one. Korra wanted to punch the smile from her face. The tension between them rose as Korra tried to figure out if she would get in trouble for fighting a random person in the crowd, subconsciously curling her fingers into a fist at her side. 

The woman noticed the subtle action and laughed cooly. “Oh, I don’t think a fight would be such a good idea.” 

Korra scoffed. “And why’s that? Afraid of what might happen to you?”

“It would be such a shame to mess up a face as beautiful as yours,” the woman responded with a grin, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t think I’d ever get over it.” 

Korra gaped, the fight in her suddenly shifting to confusion and something else, an attraction of sorts. She couldn’t help the flush that bloomed on her cheeks at the compliment. Who was this woman? Was she flirting? What game was she playing?

“Kuviraaa,” Bolin said suddenly, appearing from the depths of the crowd. He clapped the woman on her back. “What’s going on?” 

Kuvira pulled back, her expression shifting into one of cool irritation at the interruption. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. “Nothing. Just dealing with a problem.” 

“Not my new friend Korra,” Bolin replied, placing a hand against his chest and stumbling back a bit. “She’s not a problem.” 

Kuvira laughed incredulously. “She’s  _ your _ friend? Sure she’s not just another Asami-groupie?” 

Korra’s ears perked up. Bolin knew Asami. This was good. She could use this. 

Bolin contorted his face in mock pain. “Why do you assume everyone is only using me to get to her? People like me for me, yanno?”

Kuvira shrugged. “Whatever lies you have to tell yourself.” Turning to Korra, she leaned in close again, smiling. “I’ll see you around, Korra.” With a wink she turned and went her way. Korra’s mouth went dry. What just happened? 

Bolin watched Kuvira walk away. “Sorry about her,” he said. “She doesn’t like Asami and so doesn’t like me by default.” 

Korra swallowed, trying to calm herself. “Yeah I kinda got that.” She watched Kuvira move through the crowd until she couldn’t see her anymore, then cleared her throat, hoping her voice sounded casual as she continued. “So you know Asami Sato?”

Bolin laughed. “Know her? We’re like this!” He held his hand up, his fingers twisted together. “Tight, you know? Why? Do you wanna meet her?”

Korra shrugged. “Yeah, I mean… she’s the reason I decided to start racing.” 

“I can introduce you guys. Speaking of Asami, I promised her I’d do final checks on her bike before the race. You comin’?”

This time, Korra didn’t lose Bolin. They made their way through the throng of people until they came to a small alley. Bolin held a hand out. “I don’t mean to be  _ that _ person, but the garage is kind of an insiders only thing. I wouldn’t want to piss off Asami by bringing in a stranger she’d never met. But I can introduce you two after the race.” He pointed towards a parking garage about a block away. “See that building? That’s right over the finish line. You’ll have the best view from there. When you get to the entrance, tell them I sent you. Afterwards, I’ll come and find you.” 

Korra nodded. Before leaving, Bolin took a few minutes to show her that she’d be able to catch the whole race using the race camera feed on her phone and then be here at the finish line to see who won, then he walked down the alley and out of site. She was actually a little relieved to be leaving Bolin behind. He was a cool guy and she was glad he had an in with Asami but she needed time to think and decompress after her run in with Kuvira. 

She got the go ahead from the guards, then made her way up the stairs to the fourth floor and climbed onto the ledge of the open window. Time to get it out of her system. Dropping her head into her hands, she groaned. Something about Kuvira made Korra feel like she was in way over her head. She hoped that her interactions with Asami would be a little less… intense. She couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m just a weak lesbian who has been single for too long.” She looked up, watching the crowd start to move from the road and onto the sidewalks. The race was going to start soon. “You gotta get yourself together.” 

Korra took the next few minutes to focus, running through the cliffs notes version of what she needed to accomplish over the next few months of the operation. It helped to focus on the goal. Amon. Hiroshi. The terrorists attacks. The drugs being pumped into the streets. Taking it all down from within. Helping Republic City. That was what she wanted and needed. Loneliness could wait a little longer. She’d made it this far without dealing with it. 

Suddenly the crowd got quiet, the noise becoming a hum of anticipation, and people began shifting back and out of the way of the racers who wheeled their motorcycles onto the street. She scanned the line up. Three people in, she recognized Kuvira who stood a good head taller than the man to her right. Korra hadn’t been expecting to see her. Kuvira was just as intimidating from this distance, her dark green motorcycle gleaming from the neon lights on the street. She was calm and collected, unfazed by the massive crowds pushing in to get closer to the racers. Korra forced herself to keep scanning, ignoring the way Kuvira’s body language made her feel a little thirsty. 

Her eyes moved along the rest of the racers. There, at the end of the row, was Asami. She held her helmet at her side, propped against her hip. She was too far away for Korra to see her face clearly but she recognized her long dark hair, loose and wild, and her red motorcycle. Bolin stepped in close, saying something to her, and she laughed. Korra idly wondered what Asami’s laugh sounded like. 

Korra couldn’t deny it. The anticipation of the race was getting to her. She felt her stomach flutter with excitement. The crowd started making noise again, the volume rising. She dug her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the camera feeds. It was time. 

The racers donned their helmets and climbed onto their bikes. A voice came over the speakers, announcing the previous champions. Korra was unsurprised to hear that Asami was still reigning champion. This race would be longer than the others, an elimination race. Lately people had been begging for higher stakes and this was how they would do it. There would be 6 races over the next 4 months, each one eliminating 2 racers until they were down to the final 2. Then it would be a showdown between the 2 with a huge pot as the prize for whoever won. It would be a shame to shut all this down. 

The announcer counted down and the racers were off. Korra practically leapt from her seat, shouting along with the crowds as they roared past her and down the street, out of sight before she could take a breath. She pulled the feed up and watched the race with laser focus. She saw Asami riding near the back of the group which confused her; wasn’t she their champion? She scanned the pack of racers when Kuvira caught her eye. 

It was clear that Kuvira knew what she was doing. Kuvira raced with the same calculated attention she seemed to give everything. Confident but not risky, she was able to maintain her place at the head of the pack. When another biker cut her off unexpectedly, she deftly steered in another direction, adjusting her movement smoothly, then taking their place with a quick whip of her handlebars. The other rider swerved to avoid her, skidding on the gravel and sliding off track. Korra whooped at the action, shouting Kuvira’s name. 

Asami, on the other hand… Asami rode fearlessly. Korra breathlessly watched her come flying in from the back of the group, reckless and foolhardy, her long hair whipping out behind her. It was as if she’d held back for some reason, then sped up to reclaim her place at the head. She wove in and out of the group, at times dipping so low into her turns that Korra was afraid she’d see her fall. But she never wavered. It was the most intense, thrilling, terrifying experience to watch Asami ride. She even seemed to rattle Kuvira who seemed to have to steady herself a bit when Asami rode too close to her. Korra couldn’t wait to meet her.

* * *

Asami sped past the finish line, Kuvira not far behind and Korra felt her voice going hoarse as she screamed along with the rest of the spectators. She had to get down to the finish line, find Bolin. Her body vibrated with excitement as she ran down the stairs, pushing past the crowd. They were moving too slow. She braced her hand against the low wall between flights and jumped, jumping from one to the next. People shouted at her in anger but she was too excited to listen. Finally, she made it back out into the cool night air. The crowd was so loud and chaotic, crushing in on itself, everyone shoving and shouting in exhilaration. Drinks were being poured openly now and Korra grabbed a beer from one of the ramshackle bars between her and the finish line. She squeezed between shoulders and arched her body around the people standing between her and her goal. Finally she made it to the top of the block. 

Bolin was standing near the finish line, only a small blockade and a couple of beefy guards separating the crowd from the racers. Asami stood next to him, her back to the crowd, gesturing wildly. He nodded and laughed at something she said. Korra caught Bolin’s eye and waved. He lifted his hand and waved her over. Asami turned but her face was obscured by the side of the helmet. Korra was stopped short by one of the guards who held his hand out to her. “Racers and crew only,” he said gruffly. 

“I’m with him,” she said, pointing at Bolin. He saw her predicament and walked towards the guard. 

“She’s with me,” Bolin said to the guard, patting him on the shoulder. The guard nodded as Bolin and Korra moved past him and around the barricade. “What’d you think?” Bolin asked her excitedly. 

Korra lit up. “It was incredible,” she replied excitedly. “I wasn’t sure who would win for a bit there.” 

Bolin laughed. “Be careful you don’t say that around Asami.” They walked up behind Asami who was talking to another member of her crew. Bolin tapped her on the shoulder and she turned towards him, pulling her helmet off as she did. 

Korra’s stomach dropped.

Asami was even more beautiful in person. Studying her picture, learning every detail about her hadn’t prepared Korra for what she saw in that moment. The rest of Asami’s dark hair tumbled from the helmet, falling around her shoulders in messy waves. A light sheen of sweat glistened from the skin on her forehead and nose and her green eyes sparkled under the neon lights. In that moment their eyes locked and Korra felt her mouth go dry. She couldn’t stop looking at Asami, even as Asami’s mouth, stained a deep berry, turned down into a small but dismissive frown.

Clearing her throat, Korra shook her head, then stuck a hand out. “Hey, I’m Korra.” 

Asami raised one eyebrow. “Asami.” 

Bolin slung an arm around Korra’s shoulders. “Korra’s a big fan. Big. Fan.” 

Korra’s face burned and she shook her head. “Well, I wouldn’t say a  _ big _ fan. But yeah, a fan.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “Not a big fan, but a fan?”

Goddammit. Korra elbowed Bolin. “Yeah, definitely a fan.”

Asami smiled tightly, irritation coloring her face. “Well, that’s nice.” Turning to Bolin she continued, “We need to get back to the garage. I need to change and you need to take a look at that shock.” She started moving in the direction of their garage. 

Bolin nodded, following suit and pulling Korra along with him. “Okay but first, you really need to meet Korra. She’s cool. She got into racing because of you. And she’s really good.”

Korra wanted to scream with embarrassment. She wanted to melt into the floor, she wanted to hit Bolin, and she wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle more than she ever had before in her entire life.

For whatever reason though, that seemed to do the trick. Asami stopped, turning back towards Korra. “Oh really? You race?” She seemed more interested than before so Korra took the moment to engage with her. As if looking at Korra for the first time, she took her in, looking her up and down. 

Korra fought the blush that threatened to take over. “I mean, yeah. Not professionally or anything,” Korra replied. “But I’ve done it here and there. That’s why I moved to Republic City actually. More opportunities to race here.” 

Asami nodded. “That’s true.” For a long moment after, Asami studied Korra thoughtfully, her eyes lingering on her face. 

Korra looked right back, her face cool and neutral, but inside she was panicking. She couldn’t get a read on Asami and that freaked her out. Getting close to her was crucial to the mission. What if Asami didn’t buy in? She couldn’t exactly get into the belly of the beast by being friends with Bolin, even though she really liked him. She needed Asami to trust her and so far, all she’d done was stammer awkwardly through an introduction. Korra tucked a hand into her jacket pocket, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. 

Asami’s eyes dropped to Korra’s mouth at the movement, her eyes widening slightly. She cleared her throat. “Well in that case, maybe you should come out to our little after-party. We can talk shop, I can make sure you get to know some of the more important faces in the crowd.” 

“I’d like that.” 

At that moment, Korra remembered Bolin was standing there. His face had broken out into a huge grin as he looked between the two women. “So, uh, what’s happening here? Are you guys friends now or what?”

Asami hit Bolin on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Korra couldn’t tell if the energy she was feeling was from nerves, excitement, or the alcohol she’d been drinking throughout the night. She followed Bolin and Asami into the garage space and her mouth dropped. The garage was cavernous, with several bays with lifts, tools, and mechanic’s chests on one side. The other side, though, was loungey. It had a few comfortable couches, a bar lining the wall, a couple vintage arcade games, and a pool table sitting on top of a massive Persian rug. Neon lights and signs were hung, strung up to give the whole thing a party feel. Music pumped from large speakers but as Asami came in, someone turned the music down and the people scattered around the large room cheered and clapped for her. Soon the three of them were swamped by a small crowd who were eager to congratulate Asami on her win. 

After a few moments, the crowd parted, allowing Asami to make her way past them and to the back room where she disappeared behind a large black door. Bolin steered Korra towards the bar. “You want a drink?” 

Korra knew she probably shouldn’t but she couldn’t deny that the atmosphere was having a bigger impact on her than she’d anticipated. Nodding, she leaned over the bar and pointed towards a large bottle of tequila sitting on the top shelf. “I’ll have a couple shots of that.” 

Bolin grinned and turned, grabbing the bottle before pouring 4 shots. “And what should we drink to?” 

A husky voice sounded in Korra’s ear, “To not fucking up beautiful faces.” Korra jumped, nearly spilling her first shot. Kuvira moved around Korra’s side, sliding onto a barstool. “Pour me one of those?”

Bolin shrugged and poured a shot, pushing it across the bar to Kuvira. “Weird toast, but sure. To not fucking up beautiful faces,” he said, holding a shot glass up.

Korra bit her lip, trying to control her smile, and held her glass up. “Cheers to that.” 

Kuvira watched Korra lick the salt from the rim of the small glass, her lips parted slightly. Korra shivered lightly as she threw the shot back. When she moved to bite her lime, she caught Kuvira’s stare, who locked eyes with her intently. As she pulled the rind from between her lips, Kuvira’s mouth curled up into a smile before she threw back her own shot.

“What are you even doing here Kuvira?” Bolin asked. “If Asami sees you -”

Kuvira interrupted him, finally breaking eye contact with Korra to turn towards him. “Come on Bolin, I’m an old friend, you know that.” She grabbed the bottle of tequila from the other side of the bar and poured herself another shot. 

“Yeah, Bolin. She’s just an old friend,” Asami said. Korra turned to see her move out from in between a few people vying for her attention. As Asami walked past Kuvira, she dragged her fingers against Kuvira’s lower back and Kuvira smiled almost imperceptibly. Korra probably wouldn’t have noticed if all her attention hadn’t been focused on Asami. 

Bolin rolled his eyes. “So you guys talked or something?” 

Asami smiled. “Or something.” 

“You needed to be there,” Kuvira chimed in. 

Asami rounded the corner of the bar and poured herself a drink. “Bolin, I need you to check out that shock for me, so I know if I need to order another part.”

Bolin saluted Asami. “You got it, boss. I’ll let you know what I find.” 

Once he left, Korra shifted in her chair. There was a sort of tension between Asami and Kuvira and it was mingling with the tension between Kuvira and Korra and she didn’t know what to do about it, especially when Asami turned around to get another bottle and Kuvira leaned close to Korra and brushed a bit of salt from her cheek. “Made a bit of a mess didn’t you?”

Korra nodded, quickly looking down at the empty glass in her hand. “Guess so.”

Kuvira leaned back in her chair as Asami turned back around, a cherry stem bit between her teeth. Kuvira bit her lip and winked. “Gotta get home Asami.” 

“Sure you do. Got another heart to break?” Asami said, pulling the stem from between her lips. 

Korra had never been so distracted in her entire life. Why was she even here? 

Kuvira laughed, low and husky. “Just gonna nurse my wounded ego and get ready for the next round.” She stood up and stretched. Her green shirt rose slightly and Korra blushed, quickly averting her gaze. 

Asami nodded. “See you around,” she said, waving her glass at Kuvira.

Before she left, Kuvira leaned in towards Korra. “Hope I get to see… _more_ of you, Korra.” 

“Oh, yeah. Me too,” Korra said, her voice catching just a bit. 

Asami’s eyes narrowed at the exchange before she schooled her face back into one of neutrality. Korra watched Kuvira walk away, then turned back towards the bar to find Asami watching her.

“Kuvira seems interesting,” Korra said, then coughed lightly. “Kind of intense.” 

Asami stared at Korra, then burst out laughing. Korra couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face. It was so unexpected and now that she was several drinks and 2 shots into the night, the sound of Asami laughing made her _feel_ like she was making headway, even if she wasn’t actually sure she was. 

“Intense is one way to put it,” Asami said as her laughter died down. 

“How do you two know each other? Just from the races?” Korra asked. Asami poured two shots, then gestured to Korra to see if she wanted one. Korra nodded and took the offered glass. 

“Oh we met a while ago, she was on my crew for a little while, then decided to do her own thing. We just kinda stayed in touch after that.” Asami took her shot, grimacing as she swallowed.

Korra did the same, feeling the heat rush down her throat and chest. “Good thing the race never got in the way of your friendship I guess.” 

Asami looked in the direction Kuvira had gone, then laughed dryly. “Yeah, good thing.” 

Korra sensed there was more to the story but before she had the chance to ask another question, Asami pushed a bottle of beer towards her. “So tell me, Miss Amazing Racer, how’d you get into all this?”

Korra wanted to throttle Bolin. For a few moments, she’d forgotten why she was here. Now she had to try to fight through the alcohol haze and remember the cover she’d come up with. “Oh, nothing special. My dad bought me a motorcycle as a graduation gift. I wasn’t very good but I loved the feeling of freedom it gave me. Then I heard about some local races and started going to those and fell in love and never looked back.” Short, simple, and to the point. 

Asami didn’t question it. “Yeah, I know what you mean. There’s something about it, right?” She looked a little dreamy, staring off in the direction of her bike. “It gets in your blood and then it’s all you want. Well… almost all you want.” Looking down at her own empty glass, she shook her head. 

Korra would have given anything to know what Asami was thinking at that moment.

Bolin stepped up to the bar then. “Asami, looks like the shock is wearing down a bit. Might be worth it to just replace it now instead of risk it going out on you.” 

Asami nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket. She tapped on the screen a bit, then tucked it into her back pocket again. “Done. We’ll get it replaced.” 

“What’d I miss?” Bolin asked, taking the seat Kuvira had vacated.

“We’re heading over to Wu’s,” Asami said, coming around the bar and pushing Bolin out of his seat. “I’m tired of this place.” 

“Okay, okay I can get out of the chair on my own,” Bolin said, holding his hands up. 

Asami moved to Korra, pulling her arm until she stood. A light heat lingered on her bare skin where Asami’s fingers used to be. 

“Who’s Wu?” Korra asked.

“Friend of a friend. He always throws big parties after the races. I get so sick of hanging out around here sometimes. So let’s _go_.” 

Korra laughed as the three of them made their way out of the garage to a waiting car where they piled into the back seat, Korra inbetween Asami and Bolin. Asami gave her driver instructions, then leaned back into the leather seat and shut her eyes while Bolin chatted with the driver. Korra took the ride to study Asami’s profile as they rode, the way her lips seemed to curl at the corners even when she wasn’t smiling, how her eyelashes were so long and dark that they seemed to rest on her cheeks. She seemed peaceful, almost vulnerable as she sat with her eyes closed.

Korra wondered, not for the first time that night, what was going on in Asami’s head, what part she played in the bigger picture here, whether she was even really involved in her father’s criminal activities or not. It seemed unlikely that she wasn’t involved, even in some small way, but Korra couldn’t quite fit the puzzle pieces together to answer the _how_. At any rate, at this point she was too buzzed to try to make the connection. She just needed to make sure she could spend more time with Asami after tonight. The rest would come. Finding the puzzle pieces was what she was good at; it was why she made detective in the first place. 

“We’re here,” Bolin called as they pulled to a stop. Asami opened her eyes and caught Korra’s gaze. Korra quickly looked away, pulling her phone out to look at the time, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asami watching her steadily. The driver opened Asami’s door and she slid out, thanking him for the ride. Korra followed behind, smoothing her shirt down when she stepped out. 

The house in front of them could hardly be called a house. It was gigantic, colored light glowing from behind massive windows, bass pounding from behind closed doors and windows. People milled around the front lawn clutching cups in their hands, some smoking what Korra assumed probably wasn’t cigarettes. She followed close behind Asami who stopped every so often to chat with someone along their way. Korra wondered who they were to Asami. Were they somehow tied to her dad’s criminal network? Or just fans of the races? 

Inside, the house was dimly lit, full of dark corners and strangers. The energy here was completely different than the energy of the lounge. It was inviting, practically begging you to get lost in one of the many rooms Korra imagined this house must have. Asami wasted no time in finding the bar, grabbing three shots and passing them out to Korra and Bolin. Korra took the shot then resolved that she wouldn’t drink anymore that night. She needed to stay somewhat sharp and aware and the alcohol made her feel hazy. Her cheeks felt hot and she pressed the back of her hand to her face. She looked up to see Asami watching her, a smile curling at the edges of her lips. 

Korra felt warm everywhere. 

Bolin wandered away, chatting up a girl, and then it was just the two of them, Korra and Asami, their eyes locked. Korra couldn’t quite get a grasp on her thoughts. For a long drawn out moment, Korra forgot they were even at a party. Then Asami leaned in, gesturing for Korra to come close. 

Asami put her lips to Korra’s ear and said, “Dance with me.” 

Then they were moving through the crowd to an emptier part of the room, Asami’s slender fingers wrapped around Korra’s wrist. Korra didn’t know how to dance but she’d figure it out, goddamnit. She’d figure it out if it killed her. Asami stopped near a long, low couch and pulled Korra close. Korra stopped breathing as Asami’s hand slid from her wrist, down her hand and onto her hip. Asami moved even closer, her other hand curling around Korra’s elbow. Then she began to move, her hips twisting, turning towards Korra’s, her face so close that their cheeks brushed lightly every so often. Korra froze up a little, nerves getting the best of her. Something about Asami made her lose any bit of cool she had. 

“Are you nervous?” Asami whispered, not slowing. 

Korra felt herself nod. 

“Don’t be. Just move with me.” Asami leaned back slightly, looking Korra in the eye. “Dance with me.”

  
Korra nodded, letting the alcohol in her system and the heat in her veins burn away the nervousness she felt. Asami was everything all at once. Sexy, tough, smart, strong, breathlessly beautiful. Korra leaned into her and when Asami’s hair fell over her shoulder, Korra breathed her in. Asami pulled Korra’s arm towards her, pushing it around her waist, then moved even closer. Korra wrapped her other arm around Asami, her hand resting lightly at the base of her back. Asami turned her head and Korra swore she felt her drag her lips against her neck. But no, she must have imagined it. Korra moaned quietly, praying to all the gods in the universe that Asami didn’t hear.

Then Asami did it again, this time with slightly more pressure. 

Korra felt her stomach drop, her heart start pounding with even more force. It was like the entire party melted away in that moment and suddenly she couldn’t move fast enough.

Korra moved Asami back towards the corner, her hand cupping the back of her head, pressing against Asami as they bumped into the wall. When she pulled away to look at Asami for the go-ahead, she saw her pupils were blown wide, her lips parted, her breath coming in small pants. 

“Is this okay?” Korra asked, her voice a rough whisper.

Asami nodded, taking in a shallow breath. Korra didn’t need any further encouragement. She pulled Asami’s head towards hers, their lips meeting, frantic and soft and delicious. Korra kissed her hungrily, an ache deep down pushing her on. She needed no encouragement for this. Asami’s soft gasp as she kissed her way down her jaw and along her throat was enough to keep her on course. Asami’s hands curled into the back of Korra’s jacket, pulling her in, holding her steady. Korra pushed Asami against the wall again, cradling her head gently. Her mouth moved against Asami’s, her tongue just grazing her lips. Korra was intoxicated but it wasn’t from the alcohol. 

She wanted to drink Asami in. 

She wanted to make Asami feel the way she did. 

She wanted to make Asami forget her own name. 

As they kissed, the songs changed and during the small lull in music, Korra was suddenly aware of the people around them, the party with all of its sounds and prying eyes. She pulled back slightly, her breath coming quick and heavy. Asami leaned her forehead against Korra’s. 

“Sorry. I - I’m not sure what came over me,” Korra said, her eyes squeezed tight. 

“What exactly are you apologizing for?” Asami asked, her fingers tracing Korra’s spine through her layers of clothes. “I want this.” Korra took a breath to respond but before she could say anything, Asami tugged her close. “I want you,” she whispered in Korra’s ear. “Find a room with me.” 

Korra felt heat rush into her face, into her chest, everywhere. She nodded, not trusting her voice. The music had picked back up, no one was paying any attention to the two of them in their isolated, darkened corner. But she wanted to be alone with Asami, really alone. She wanted Asami too.

Asami pushed herself off the wall, then moved around Korra, twining her fingers with Korra’s. Korra had been right; the house was massive, but Asami seemed to know her way around well enough. She led her up the stairs, past a number of doors, before stopping in front of one at the end of a long hallway. Pushing the door open, she moved to the side, allowing Korra to walk in past her. Asami didn’t bother with the light. In the ambient light from outside, Korra made out a small guest room, a queen sized bed on one wall. And on the other, a wall of windows overlooking the valley below. The lights of the city glittered and Korra idly wondered how much a house like this must cost. 

When she turned back to Asami, she found her sitting on the end of the bed, an amused smile on her face. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Enjoying _a_ view,” Korra replied with a smile of her own, walking towards her. 

There was a heartbeat of silence, then Asami stood, pushing Korra’s jacket from her shoulders. She kissed Korra’s neck as she did, biting down on the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. Korra groaned and this time she didn’t care if Asami heard. She felt Asami smile against her skin, then Asami’s fingers were slipping beneath her shirt and Korra thought that she just might combust. She captured Asami’s hands, pulling them out from underneath the cloth. Then putting her hands on Asami’s shoulders, she pushed gently, causing Asami to fall backwards and onto the bed. 

Asami pushed herself up on her elbows, biting her lower lip as Korra crawled over the bed to kneel above her. Korra pulled her shirt over her head, then pushed Asami down on the bed with a kiss. Asami’s hands traced their way across her torso, over her ribs, before pulling her down on top of her body. Korra complied, drawing one hand down Asami’s body to her knee, hooking it up and over her own hip and pressed her thigh between Asami’s legs. 

Asami broke their kiss with a wild gasp, her head dropping back onto the pillow and Korra smiled and she did it again, relishing in her ability to elicit a second gasp from Asami’s beautiful mouth. “That’s hardly fair,” Asami said in a rough whisper. “You obviously have me at a disadvantage.”

“Well, you’re welcome to even the playing field,” Korra replied, kissing Asami’s throat, pulling Asami’s hip closer to her leg. 

Asami curled her leg around Korra’s hip, then suddenly swung her entire body up and over, pushing Korra back onto the bed. Straddling her, Asami grinned. “I’d say this is a start.” 

Asami pulled her own jacket off, then unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it from her body. Korra’s fingers twitched where they rested on Asami’s thighs. Asami leaned down, her hair falling over her face, and she kissed Korra deeply. Korra pulled at Asami’s waistband, unbuttoning her pants, while Asami’s moved across Korra’s chest. She pulled Korra up, helping her out of her bra, then leaned back to shimmy out of her own jeans. Korra moved over Asami then, kissing her shoulder, biting at her collarbone, tasting the skin on her sternum. Asami rolled her hips up towards Korra’s, pressing against her thigh. 

Korra kissed her way down Asami’s body, pressing her lips along her chest, to her ribs, against the gentle curve of her hips. Asami’s fingers curled into Korra’s hair as Korra kissed, then bit her inner thigh. And within minutes, as Asami gasped out a shaky and breathless “ _Korra,_ ” Korra decided that this mission had already been a success. 

* * *

Bright sunlight carved its way across the room and directly into Korra’s face. She groaned and covered her eyes. “What the fuck,” she growled, her head pounding. After a couple of minutes, she finally removed her arm from her face and sat gingerly, pressing her fingers into her temples. Blinking open her eyes, she took in the room. It was a disaster. The bedspread was a crumpled heap on the floor, her clothes strewn around and probably underneath the bed. The night flooded back into her mind and she blushed. It had been a surprise to say the least but _fuck_. Asami had been beautiful - all red cheeks and shining eyes, parted mouth, panting breaths. 

Korra shook her head and stood on weak legs, looking at her watch. It was still early. And Asami was nowhere to be found. “Asami?” she said anyway, wondering if maybe she had gone into the small ensuite bathroom. But she wasn’t in there either. Korra frowned. That was unexpected. Moving around the room, she collected her clothes, putting them on as she did. She checked her phone. No messages. Smacking her forehead, she remembered that she hadn’t given Asami her phone number yet. “Fuck,” she whispered, annoyed at herself. She fucked her target and didn’t even get her phone number.

She walked towards the door, trying to figure out how to get back to her car - she’d left it at the race. When she reached the door, she found a small piece of paper taped to the frame, her name written on the front in huge swooping letters. 

_Korra,_

_I had some stuff to take care of today so I had to get going but I wanted to let you know that you’re welcome back at my garage any time. Come by sometime, show me your bike. Call me and we can meet up._

_945-555-9389_

_Asami_

_PS thanks for melting my brain last night. I needed that._

  
  



End file.
